1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to quaternary ammonium phosphates based on amino-functional polyesters, a process for their production and their use as anti-static agents for textile fiber materials.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
A number of anti-static agents are known for avoiding electrostatic charges during the processing and use of textile fiber materials. For example, in "Melliand Textilberichte" 1979, 263, quaternary ammonium methosulfates, ammonium chlorides and ammonium alkylphosphates are described as anti-static agents. The heatstability of such ammonium methosulfates and ammonium chlorides is, however, frequently not satisfactory. Chlorides in particular promote the corrosion of metallic apparatus parts. A further noted disadvantage is the use of dimethylsulfate, a health-endangering substance, for the production of ammonium methosulfates. Ammonium alkyl phosphates have no, or only a very weak, anti-static effect when there is a low moisture content in the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,227 discloses quaternary ammonium salts with an anti-static effect of the general formula ##STR1## in which R represents an aliphatic or alicyclic radical with at least 7 carbon atoms, R' and R" represent an alkyl radical with 1 to 3 carbon atoms or a monohydroxy alkyl radical with 2 to 3 carbon atoms, R'" represents a monohydroxy alkyl radical with 2 to 3 carbon atoms and Y represents the anion of an inorganic acid. The salts particularly of strong inorganic acids promote the corrosion of metallic parts to an increased degree.
An object of this invention thus comprises in developing an anti-static agent with a high anti-static effectiveness independent of the moisture content in the air, and with high heatstability. In addition, the antistatic agent should be able to be produced in a simple manner from easily accessible starting materials in the absence of health-endangering materials and easily handled as well as having no corrosive effect with respect to metallic surfaces.